


Dragons Offer Fate

by DisplacedWarrior



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior
Summary: Alex tries to drown her sorrows after 'next time' and her run in with Maggie's 'babe'. She runs into an old friend, schemes are hatched and here there be dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I just accidently wrote the first Alex/Lucy/Maggie fic...
> 
> This one is for [king-of-anythingg](https://king-of-anythingg.tumblr.com/) because when I started writing this I had no idea if it was going to be Alex/Lucy endgame or Alex/Maggie endgame to which she proceeded to comment on all of my posts OT3 and well it just sort of happened. They are everything I never knew I needed and everything I could ever want. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also if anyone's here looking for smut apologies, cause there isn't any .

_Of all the stupid—_

Alex slammed back three shots in quick succession, already holding up her fingers for another three before the last shot glass lands on the bar. The bartender raises a brow but wisely refrains from commenting.

_What the hell was I thinking._

Another three shots and Alex motions for the bottle. The hundred on the bar top would've been incentive enough but it's the lack of slurring in Alex's verbal request that has him shrugging and foregoing his usual token protest.

_I think you're a great cop! God and I mock Kara about Cat Grant. I can never show my face at a crime scene again._

Alex looks back and forth between the bottle and her discarded shot glasses. She lines all six up. And then chugs straight from the bottle.

_I know it's been a while but I was positive she was flirting._

The room was softening around the edges. But all the exits were exactly where she left them so she wasn't too concerned. The place wasn't quite a dive but people tended to mind their own business and that was all Alex could ask for at the moment.

_She's got a girlfriend and you are alone with a bottle of whiskey._

_Why isn't there any music playing in this joint._

_I should've known better than to think I stood an actual chance._

Her hand twitched, Alex lost count of how many shots into the bottle she was but Maggie's bright smile was still fresh in her mind and that just wouldn't do. Embarrassment burned hotter in her veins than the liquor and Alex wished her pride was the only thing wounded.

_hmm hmm hm hmm. That's what you get when you let your heart win._

It had been so very long since she had gotten her hopes up like that. She told Winn it had been two years since she'd been on a date but then it really depended on one's definition of a date.

She hadn't really been with anyone since she started training for the DEO and the string of drunken hook-ups from the period before that could hardly be considered proper dates. They were a simple means to end, mutually beneficial or mutually assured destruction depending on who you asked.

Kara tried setting her up a few times about a year after she'd been recruited just to get her out of the house for more than sister night but they were mostly unmitigated disasters.

She loved Kara, she did but what about her said she'd be into dating a professional clown.

_Still have occasional nightmares from that fiasco._

The loneliness was rising with her alcohol consumption as both settled over her body like a blanket.

Her skin buzzed, flesh too warm, she could feel the heat in her cheeks even as a chill settled in the pit of her stomach.

_Psh who needs intimate human companionship. Totally overrated._

Her last serious relationship was in college. She thought she'd marry Carla.

Her first love, Alex fell hard and fast. Carla was sweet and kind and she chose Alex.

Five years.

They were together for five years, set to move in together, each half-way through grad school. That summer Alex went home with fresh flowers and a card tucked into her back pocket.

I still choose you.

And then Radio silence.

For weeks there was no explanation. Calls and texts went unanswered. Then came an e-mail that amounted to 'it's not you, it's me'. The same day Alex's news feed was flooded with pictures of Carla wrapped around some cookie-cutter parent approved guy.

She got a drunk voicemail a few days later from Carla saying she wasn't gay, that it had been fun but graduation wasn't too far off and it was time to start thinking about a real future, a husband, 2.5 kids and white picket fence like it was the fucking 1950's.

The bottle Alex was clinging to like a lifeline was now half empty. Icy tendrils of self-doubt were beginning to crawl up her spine.

_Always second best._

_Who would ever choose you._

The voice taunting her suddenly sounded achingly familiar.

Astra.

That was a rabbit hole Alex vowed not to fall into tonight.

There had been a spark there. In another life, they could have loved each other. In this one, there was Non, Astra being Kara's Aunt and well Alex had murdered her.

 _You did what you had to save J'onn. But at what cost._  
  
That Alex had gone to Astra, pleaded with her to turn her back on Non and his vendetta, if not to give themselves a chance then for Kara's sake would be a truth she took to her own grave.

She knocked back another shot. A familiar pain stirred in her heart. She could feel it clawing up her throat.

_You aren't anyone's priority._

She was her dad's once upon a time, but he left to protect Kara. And never came back. She had long since let go of the bitterness that decision once inspired. What, with her own life becoming devoted to protecting her sister .

Her relationship with her mother had improved of late but it didn't erase the years Eliza poured all of her mothering into the child who lost more than Eliza could ever hope to replace. Alex becoming an accidental casualty of the need to be strong for others, for Kara, drilled into her.

And Kara.

The bond between them was unbreakable but Kara's shoulders carried millions of lost souls, lost culture, lost language, an entire lost planet. Kara collected people like strays so much love to give in the face of so much pain. Clark and Cat and Winn and James and Lucy, and J'onn the people of National City, the people of Earth.

J'onn too carried the weight of his people, the last of his kind. His duty to the DEO, to his adopted planet to protect like he couldn't his own home, his own people.

She and Lucy had started to forge their own relationship from the ashes Myriad despite Lucy's part in Alex's arrest but then Lucy had left. To sort out her issues with her father or her sister, maybe both and maybe herself. God she missed Lucy.

Vasquez was the closest thing she had to a best friend even if her wife wasn't the fondest of Alex.

Alex didn't doubt their love, that anyone of them would lay down their lives for her it's just that didn't always help with feelings of never quite being first pick.

Alone in a sea of people, the patrons of the bar ebbed and flowed around her. There was enough alcohol in her system that she could think such thoughts without rolling her eyes at herself.

She should have known better but Maggie got under her skin from the start.

Alex wasn't great with people. She understood their chemistry and their psychology. She could manipulate people on the job as easily as specimens under her microscope but she was often rather hopeless in her own interpersonal relationships.

Maggie was easy though. They clicked in a way that Alex rarely did with people. She barely knew Maggie and yet there they were finishing each other sentences. And when they fought side by side -

Alex took a rather large swig from the bottle determined to forget how seamlessly they moved together.

_I need to dance it out or maybe beat the shit out of something._

It was the wrong kind of crowd.

Alex needed to move. The bar's radio was blaring out some kind of country song that did nothing for the way her body itched to let go.

_I will not fall into old habits._

A part of her longed for a dark crowded dance floor. Nameless bodies, perfect rhythm. Flashing lights and bass driven heartbeats, a different kind of siren song. 

Solitary.

Smiling.

Free.

Reckless in reality. She was three years from rock bottom even if tonight she was searching for solace a the bottom of a bottle.

Alex would not wake up tomorrow in a jail cell or a stranger's bed.

_I won't go back to that place. I've come too far._

_What do you see Maggie had asked. People who've made questionable life choices. God knows I'd made my fair share in places like just like this one she didn't say._

The atmosphere of the bar grew suffocating. It was all wrong, she needed air.

Alex stands, throwing a few extra twenty's on the bar, bottle still in hand, weaving on autopilot to the back entrance.

She bursts through the door and into the alley taking another swig from the nearly empty bottle.

The NCPD could fuck their open container laws Alex muses as she staggers further out into the night.

She polishes off the bottle.

After all, she was here because a certain NCPD detective wouldn't fuck her. 

Maybe. The details were finally getting hazy much to her satisfaction. Laughter bubbles up at her irreverent thoughts but the sound that escapes Alex's lips is brittle, shattering the quiet night more so than the shards of glass from the bottle Alex smashes against the bricks.

_Well fuck._

Alex makes it back to her apartment without incident despite the haze of alcohol well and truly setting in.

She crashes into her bedroom knowing sleep wouldn't claim her and plugs her phone into the speakers. Party Rock blares while she rummages through her draws swaying her hips to the beat. She bypasses all of the black clothing that makes up the majority of her wardrobe.

She shimmies into a pair of bright purple mesh shorts tiny enough, that sober she wouldn't even consider leaving the house in them.

She tugs on a neon green sports bra she didn't remember buying and dances over to her closet determined to get changed and out of the apartment before her neighbors could call in a noise complaint.

She finds the beat up pair of converses she was looking for all the way in the back, they were black with little green alien heads on them, an homage to her x-files obsession. They were very Mulder-esq and she had figured if he had managed to land Scully, well. Plus the look on Kara's face when she bought them had been hysterical.

The final touch was what had once been hot pink t-shirt, that now had the sleeves and most of the sides hacked off. Alex typically had a strict no pink policy but she couldn't resist subverting the 'guy' shirt's offensive text of 'Don't laugh this is your girlfriend's shirt'. 

Alex grabbed her noise canceling headphones as opposed to her ear-buds, loading up a playlist on her phone as she left the apartment.

And she then ran.

Alcohol and music pumping through her bloodstream in equal measure the world danced by in a kaleidoscope of sensation as Alex pushed herself harder and further.

Time lost any meaning and she ran until she collapsed finding herself on soft sand. Alex took off her headphones slowly coming back to herself and realizing she was on the beach.

She stayed on the ground, eyes closed, enjoying the comforting sound of crashing waves.

"Alex?" At the familiar voice Alex cracked one eye open trying to figure out if she had enough alcohol left in her system to be hallucinating.

"Lucy?" Alex blinked a few times trying to see if Lucy would disappear but Nope she was very much still standing there, clad in black sports bra with a blue trim and matching shorts. Lucy was covered in a thin sheen a sweat and _holy_ "Shit abs- with the- and the- just abs so very many."

Lucy raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, 'Uh, Danvers?"

"I actually said that out loud didn't I?" Alex didn't really need an answer what with the way Lucy was smirking at her.

"You pretty much did exactly that, yeah." Lucy watched in bemusement as Alex nodded decisively to herself and then pulled off her shirt calmly placing her headphones and cell on top of it.

"Right yeah, 'course I did because I didn't make enough of an ass out of—" Lucy lost track of Alex's muttering as she proceeded to walk straight into the ocean.

And just sat there.

Lucy settled down on the sand watching Alex in the distance with quiet amusement suddenly glad she couldn't sleep and decided to go for a run at 4am. She had missed Alex more than she ever expected considering they had only really started growing closer around the time she left.

Alex lasted longer than Lucy thought she would under the circumstances before she came stomping back up the beach.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lane? I thought you were in Metropolis." Lucy tried not to get distracted by the tiny beads of water trailing down Alex's body.

"Ouch and here I thought you'd be happy to see me, Danvers."

"That isn't what I — " Alex roughly dragged a hand through her damp hair. "I am still way to drunk for this, fuckin' Maggie Sawyer."

Lucy opened her mouth, promptly closing it again when no sound actually came out. She had to try again.

"NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer?" Alex's head snapped up eyeing Lucy warily.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, "I am going to regret asking this question but yeah NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer, you know her?"

Lucy suddenly found the sand very intriguing, "In a manner of speaking."

"Right. Okay." Alex picked her gadgets up and shoved them into Lucy's chest. "If we're having this conversation I need enough greasy food to give a Kryptonian a heart attack."  
She paused to pull her shirt over her head. "And quite possibly coffee, Irish enough to have a brogue."

Alex made her way up the beach not bothering to take her things back from Lucy.

"Forward harch Lane, you're buying."

The trip to the diner was spent in surprisingly comfortable silence given the situation. It wasn't until their orders had been placed, (a burger, chili cheese fries and Bailey's milkshake for Alex) (a spinach, feta and egg white omelet with an extra side of bacon and black 'dear god tell me you have some whiskey you can splash in there' coffee for Lucy), and the waitress was out of earshot that either one of them broached the silence.

"So you gonna elaborate on why you were drunk on the beach at 4am?"

"That depends, you planning on telling me what you were doing running on the beach in _National City_ at 4am?"

"I sorted out what I needed to in Metropolis. Came back, couldn't sleep, decided to run. Now spill, I'm not about to have your sad, hungover ass under my command, I wouldn't expect you to be nearly as pathetic as Winn."

Alex stared blankly at Lucy trying to get her brain to function well enough to make sense of what Lucy just said because it sounded an awful lot like 

"Command? Winn? Wait, what?"

"Surprise?" was Lucy's somewhat sheepish response.

"Are you saying— 

"You're back here for good?"

"Yeah, as long as they'll have me at any rate. J'onn is going to stay the liaison for the city office running things from there, while I keep tabs on the DEO desert base."

"Huh."

"That's it. Huh."

The waitress delivered their drinks and Alex busied herself playing with the straw while Lucy quietly sipped her coffee. After a few minutes of deliberation Alex reached across the table, gently grasping the hand Lucy didn't have wrapped around her coffee mug.

"I'm really glad you're back, Luce." Lucy squeezed Alex's hand, "Me too."

When Alex realized they were just kind of staring and smiling stupidly at each other, she tried to casually remove her hand and cleared her throat,

"So, How did you know about Winn's hangover?"

"Kara sent a me a picture."

Alex just nodded before turning her attention back to her milkshake.

Lucy stirred her already blended coffee,

"So, Maggie, huh wanna talk about?"

"Absolutely not until you expand on 'In a manner of speaking.'"

"Oh look! Food!" Alex tried to ignore how Lucy looked kind of adorable with one cheek puffed out, full of bacon.

Alex was still plowing through her meal while Lucy pushed some leftover spinach around her plate. So she raised an expectant eyebrow in Lucy's direction.

Lucy sighed setting her fork down next to her plate trying to figure out where to start.

"You know how I resigned from Catco right after I broke up with James" Alex nodded. 'Well, by the time I hit the lobby I already regretted the decision. I spent so much time trying to be what everyone wanted me to be, the perfect daughter, the perfect soldier, the perfect girlfriend that I lost sight of who I was, if I ever even really knew."

Lucy paused signaling to waitress for a refill.

"I ended up in a bar, Maggie bought me a drink said I looked like I could use it. She was cute and I decided I needed to be in control of my life even if it was only for a while. So I asked her if she wanted to help me forget about my ex for a few hours.

"We slept together. No strings. We both knew what it was. There were no expectations. We had a good time and then went our separate ways."

Lucy paused trying to gauge Alex's reaction but she was a blank slate.

"Afterward I went home. Everything else is history, you were there for."

Alex remained quiet.

"So you wanna talk about it now?"

Alex stabbed at her fries a bit viciously.

"What's there to talk about it's a tale as old as time, girl crashes girl's crime scene, girl takes girl to alien dive bar, girl invites girl to see a dead alien body, girl takes girl to a masquerade slash fight club where girl initiates handholding then girl turns down girl for drinks because girl has a girlfriend and is apparently just really naturally flirty."

"Are you sure it was her girlfriend, as far as I know Maggie Sawyer doesn't exactly do relationships."

"I mean it's not like she introduced me, explicitly stating 'hey this is my girlfriend'. I mostly gleaned it from the whole shooting me down for drinks, followed by her 'hey babe-ing' a leggy blonde and then kissing her while I stood there praying the ground would swallow me whole."

"God, it's not even like I slept with her." Alex groaned, bringing her head down to connect solidly with the table.

"But you want to?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't just want to sleep with her. I — we just clicked. It's barely been two weeks but I smile for no reason when she's around and I want to hear her voice even if it's asking me if I wanna see a dead body. I don't know what it is but I kind of want to find out."

Lucy swallowed past the lump in her throat, hoping Alex couldn't detect the forced cheeriness in her voice."Well, I suppose we're just going to have to do something about it then."

"Like what? Disappear the girlfriend?" Alex seemed to perk up a bit at the thought.

"Maybe we keep that as plan G."

"Why G?"

"Because while we may have the resources to hypothetically make that happen, Sawyer is a detective who has knowledge of the DEO she'd probably figure it out and also Karma I guess. At any rate, there should be several plans ahead of that one. "

"Alright fine, so what's plan A then?"

"We pretend to date?"

"What, each other?"

"Should I be insulted by your reticence?"

"No, it's just you really think the whole jealousy thing would work?"

"Come on it's a romantic trope for a reason."

"Isn't it actually a rom-com trope plagued with miscommunication and subjective 'hilarity' ensuing?"

"If you don't want me as a pretend girlfriend you can just say so."

"No, no I mean it's worth a try, I guess if you're sure you're alright with it."

"Of course I am, it'll work out perfect, just you wait there's no way Sawyer chooses some blonde over you." 

And if Lucy's chest tightened a bit at the thought well it was obviously just because she hadn't stretched well enough before her run.

"I just have one very important question." Alex tilted her head in question.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Lucy was laughing too hard to even bother trying to dodge the french fry Alex launched at her.

Alex managed to make it through her post-drinks workday with far more grace than Winn did. Even if she was secretly glad the day hadn't brought any missions.

The next morning Alex woke up to a text from Lucy that said 'Good Morning, Beautiful ;)'

She didn't even notice the smile that remained plastered across her face. She decided to stop by Noonan's to pick up coffee for Lucy figuring it was the least she could do for her 'gf'. What she wasn't expecting was to run into Maggie in the process.

"Danvers."

"Sawyer."

"Is it even possible to function after consuming that much caffeine and sugar?" Maggie questioned after Alex placed her order.

"What — oh ya know just picking up coffee for the bae."

_Alexandra Danvers you did not just say bae without a hint of irony or sarcasm, idiot._

Maggie's eyebrows hiked up a bit but she didn't comment.

"So, any new cases you can use some good old fashioned detective work on?" Alex squinted there it was that tone, she would swear that tone meant Maggie was flirting with her.

"Yesterday was slow guess we'll have to see what today brings."

Maggie's order came up while Alex was waiting on her second drink.

"Right,well see you around Danvers." Maggie offered her now standard farewell.

"Not if I see you first."

_Not if I see you first, not if I see you first dear god I am never speaking again._

Alex swore under her breath most of the way to the DEO.

Alex knocked on Lucy's office door, but didn't wait for permission to enter before barging in to place Lucy's coffee order on her desk and flop pathetically on her couch.

"Why yes come in Agent Danvers, why don't you have a seat Agent Danvers."

Alex just groaned pathetically. Picking up a throw pillow and burying her face in it.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." By the time Alex relayed that morning's encounter, Lucy had to completely redo her ruined her makeup from laughing until she cried.

Alex's pout remained firmly affixed to her face even as she rolled out to deal with the latest alien threat to National City which happened to be large clusters of rather gnarly eggs of unknown extraterrestrial origin down by the docks.

"You stalking me Danvers?"

Lucy's ears perked as Maggie's voice came in over Alex's com.

"Only in your dreams Sawyer."

Lucy spent approximately 10 seconds trying to talk herself out of showing up at the site before saying screw it.

"Vasquez, you're in command I'm going to take care of some business."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm going to down to the docks, I'll have my com on if you need me." Lucy paused half-way across the room, "Oh and Vasquez?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Try not to need me."

Lucy stopped by the locker room to change out of her DEO uniform. What was the point of being the boss if you couldn't bend the rules occasionally, she mused as wrestled herself into a pair of leather pants she knew would look like they were painted on.

Lucy grabbed the fastest Bike the DEO had on hand and headed toward the city. She had heard Supergirl land while she was changing. She couldn't hear much over the sound of rushing wind but she could just make out the faint sound of Kara and Maggie each trying to get a word in edgewise over the other.

As Lucy approached the docks she revved the bike's engine skidding into a hard controlled stop mere centimeter's from the caution tape where Alex, Maggie and Kara were gathered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a secure area."

Lucy dismounted the bike and pulled off her helmet.

"Oh come on Mags, it's not like I crossed the tape."

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

Lucy didn't answer slipping under the crime scene tape and sauntering up to Alex, "Hey, babe."

It was difficult to say who was more shocked when Lucy leaned over a planted a kiss on Alex's lips.

Maggie looked as if she'd be slapped, Kara started choking on air and Alex, though she would deny it later actually squeaked.

It was silent for about 5 full seconds before everyone began talking all at once.

"You and—  
—at work  
—Lucy —  
ma'am(s)—  
you forget —  
wait I thought —  
—me something Alex—  
ma'am(s)-  
— dating Supergirl  
Why —  
MA'AM(S)-  
— you even care who—"

"SHUT UP" Vasquez's voice finally pierced through the din the usually calm woman's outburst having the desired effect.

"There is a huge bio-signature headed your way 12 o'clock have you identified the species the eggs belong to?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you when I first got here I'm pretty sure they're dragon eggs."

There was a collective 'oh shit' moment when the sound of flapping wings and inhuman screech registered.

Lucy dove behind the motorcycle while Maggie rolled in the opposite direction. Kara grabbed Alex shielding her from the blast of fire.

Kara flew up trying to neutralize the Dragon's fire with her freeze breath.

"Vasquez how the fuck do we calm a rampaging mother dragon?" Alex yelled into her com ducking behind the same egg cluster as Maggie. They both popped out of cover to shoot off a few rounds that had absolutely zero effect on the creature.

"Blind it with a Conjunctivitis Curse, how the fuck should I know, it's a Dragon, I'm working on it, doesn't Supergirl have any input?"

Alex looked up in time to see the Dragon swat Kara out of the air. She crashed hard into the ground skidding a few meters before rolling to a stop a few feet from Lucy.

Instead of pursuing Kara the Dragon turned it's attention to Maggie and Alex, currently the closest to its eggs.

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand as they bolted towards Kara and Lucy. Not quite quick enough as plume of fire singed the back of their jackets.

"Supergirl does this thing have an off switch?"

Kara scrambled up, flying back towards the Dragon trying to stay in its blind spots.

"Wait, Yes! They do!"

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Maggie demanded.

"Unfortunately it's not a universal one, it's a trial and error thing, kind of like finding the sweet spot that makes a dog's leg twitch."

"Tell me you're kidding?" 

"Why would I kid about that, Director Lane?" Kara yelled from ground where she'd once again been batted away.

Alex tapped her com making sure it was still functioning after the heat blast.

"Vasquez this thing has a weakness we just need to find it, but we're going to need a full containment unit asap."

"Aye, Ma'am. They're in route."

Alex looked up in time to see Kara hit the ground for the third time. 

"She's never gunna find it that way, we need a distraction."

"Alex, no!" 

"Too late!" Alex ran to the nearest cluster of eggs heaving one up, "Hey! Sawyer, Lane go long."

The Dragon hones in on Alex, its eyes blazing and she thinks that maybe she ought to be seeing her life flashing before her eyes right about now. Kara takes opening she's given and it ends up being a stroke down the snout the lulls the Dragon into heavy slumber.

Alex and Lucy spare a few words of direction for the containment unit, each tossing the keys to their respective vehicles to other agents as they pass.

All four of them pile into a DEO SUV for the ride home, Kara immediately curling up into Alex's side, head on her shoulder. Lucy can't help but smile at the sight, snapping a quick picture while Alex isn't paying attention. She thinks what the hell and makes herself comfortable on Alex's other side.

Maggie is far too tired to question it when this time it's Alex who intertwines their fingers, reaching over Supergirl to do so.

They get checked out back at the DEO, none of them too worse for wear. There's a lot of bruising, some lacerations, and of course quite a few burns luckily the majority are of the minor first degree variety. Lucy needs quite a bit of gravel picked out of her arm and Alex's wrist is sprained but other that they're all in pretty good shape especially considering they fought a freakin' Dragon.

Vasquez stops them on the way out of the infirmary looking determined and more than a little bit nauseous.

"Okay usually I try not to get involved in other people's drama but you my dearest of friends, lovable morons that you are, nearly got yourselves BARBEQUED due to your inability to communicate with each other about your damn feelings."

Four pairs of eyes widen, trained on Vasquez suddenly not daring blink.

"So you all need to talk it out right now and I will leave you with a starting point. I give you the gift of knowledge. Those two," she points at Kara and Alex, looking intently at Maggie. "Sisters." 

And then she leaves. She promised her wife a home cooked meal tonight.

"Wait a minute Supergirl is your _sister_?" 

"Well yeah." 

"She's your sister." Maggie repeats kind of blankly. "I need to sit down."

Maggie sinks to the floor, "It's just I thought- fuck I thought if you had somebody like Supergirl what could you ever see in someone like me."

"Someone like—" Alex brings her hand to Maggie's face, stroking her cheek. "Supergirl or no, you Maggie Sawyer are incredible. You are perceptive, savvy, pretty damn good with a weapon. And you care, you care so much about people. And I mean I guess you aren't too hard on the eyes either. 

"High Praise Danvers." Maggie shifted further into Alex's personal space.

"Mmm, Only the best for you Sawyer." They're drifting closer and closer together when Kara breaks the moment by squealing like she won a lifetime supply of potstickers. 

"Sorry, Sorry it's just you guys are adorable. I'm so happy for you." She doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around them. 

"You mean now that you know it's a romance thing and not a competition." Lucy teases eyes glued to Kara steadfastly refusing to glance at the floor where Maggie and Alex are seated. 

Kara blushes, "Ugh sometimes I forget you're a baby sister too. and on that note food anyone?"

"Actually Kara would you mind giving us a minute alone?" Kara shifts her gaze between the three women suddenly noticing the undercurrent of tension.

"Yes go. I will. actually give you all the minutes alone because I need to eat so I'm gunna head home and do that. yes. eating."

Kara tamps down another squeal and throws her arms around Alex. She gives hugs to Maggie and Lucy as well before bouncing out of the DEO. Throwing a hearty "Bye, guys." over her shoulder.

"See told you it would work Alex." Lucy manages a small smile. "I should get going you two deserve some ti—

"Luce." Lucy's head snaps up as Alex's hand wraps lightly around her wrist, tugging slightly in silent invitation to sit.

"You know I think that you are absolutely amazing too right?" You are intelligent, charming, got a mean right hook and I have watched in awe as you effortlessly commanded rooms of soldiers, high-ranking officials, even royalty. There's also a chance I might be a sucker for the uniform and your abs.

"Well ya know, maybe if you're good."

"Wait really?" Lucy just arches an eyebrow. 

Alex chuckles placing both of her hands palm up, waiting until both Maggie and Lucy place their hands into hers.

"Okay so the thing I have to say to you both of you, it's that in such a short amount of time you've become such an important part of my life and I'd hate to lose either of you. And I have to say this is never a scenario I imagined. If you had told me even this morning this is where I'd be right now I would have checked for biochemical agents without a doubt. I'm not going to go around invoking fate but this feels right to me and I kinda think you both feel it too. The thing is I'm a big believer in choice and so I was wondering Maggie, Lucy if you'd be interested in giving this a try with me. With us."

Alex couldn't bring herself to look away from her lap until she feels fingers gently pushing up her chin. Maggie turns her head slightly and brings their lips together into a firm kiss. Eventually, Maggie lets her hands fall away from Alex's face. Alex barely has time to catch breath before Lucy follows suit kissing her soft and deep.

Lucy pulls back and both she and Maggie grin at the absolutely dazed look on Alex's face.

"I mean I can think of worse situations to be in."

"I guess this is an arrangement I could get used to."

Alex couldn't help but scoff a little. "You're both such cheery people." 

"And yet you just delivered a moving speech about choosing us."

"Besides Danvers, I mean technically the two of us already know that we work well together on at least one level."

"You know that's right, you two did kind of got a head start on the whole sex thing, which hardly seems fair." Alex tries to pull off pout but her grin just keeps ruining it.

Lucy and Maggie exchange calculating glances, "I'm pretty sure we could make it up to you. That is if you want."

Alex's smile is radiant, she slips in between them, Lucy on her left and Maggie on her right. Alex intertwines their fingers together and pulls them toward the exit.

Fate or not it's gunna be a fun ride.

**Author's Note:**

> You say crack I say soccer with dragons is canon so fight me
> 
> Also I don't really consider Alex under Lucy's command so much as their kind equal in rank and directing things.
> 
> I haven't slept in approx 39 hours, I have consumed nearly 3 pots of coffee and a pot of espresso brewed like coffee. I really hope this fic is actually decent and not some unintelligible fever dream. It has not been beta'd that said if you would like to beta it pls hit me up because reality is meIting and I no longer know if this is english. 
> 
> I have been in love with Alex Danvers my gay disaster since the damn trailer last summer but the introduction of Maggie has sent me spiraling into obsession. Come squee about it with me or many other f/f ships at [change-the-rules](http://change-the-rules.tumblr.com/)


End file.
